toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Needle
|occupation=Champion of the External Researcher for the Resident in |previous occupation=Apprentice of the Resident of the |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= (Wandering) |status=Active |marital status=Single |relatives=Unnamed Parents |powers=Sixth Sense Intimidation Appetite Energy |signature skill=Knocking Stinging Hair Food Honor Food Immersion |weapons=Insect Knife Monster Journal |image gallery= }} Needle (ニードル, Nīdoru) is a of quite some renown across the and even parts of the for his skill and prowess. Unlike most, he does not actively hunt out ingredients for his own . Rather, he is an external researcher for the and an active participant - and champion - of the , being known as the Gourmet Champion (美食の覇者, Bishoku no Hasha; literally meaning "Champion of Gourmet Food") as a result of this. Beyond this, Needle's exceptional talent in a wide variety of fields have allowed him to individualize his own title as Bumble Bee (花蜂, Hanabachi), a title that , Bishokuya and both respect and fear. Appearance Needle bears the appearance of a strikingly young man despite all of his accomplishments. His demeanour is that of an innocent young man - mostly - and his physique is overall quite slim. Nevertheless, he shows impressive muscular definition when it comes down to it, easily beating higher-level monsters in a contest of strength due to his Gourmet Cells. Needle has notably bright blond hair which is kept in a standard, short, bob-cut of sorts. They barely reach the tip of his equally blonde eyebrows and frame his dark grey, bordering green, eyes. Both of these traits are one of the many reasons for his alias as "Bumble Bee", though there are plenty more. In terms of his physique, Needle is quite short in comparison to several Bishokuya, standing at a rather average 176cm. Needless to say, Needle is quite intimidating when it is necessary, quickly and effortlessly changing his demeanor to suit the occasion. When it comes to his attire, Needle is quite simplistic and practical. Absolutely detesting formalwear, Needle wears a lavender, sleeveless, vest with various highlights. At its sleeves and near the base of his neck lie blue highlights, which is a similar color to the white arrow-like design nearing Needle's pelvic region; also quite thick. Just above this is a darker green sash that he keeps the clothing fastened together, and at his chest area are two white rectangular patterns. Underneath this, to lessen his skin exposure, Needle wears a black, sleeveless, undershirt with a higher collar than most - acting similarly to a polo. For his lower body, Needle is seen to wear a pair of similarly colored pants that go up to his ankles, along with a pair of surprisingly feminine, flat blue shoes. Albeit, this is from a distance. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Physical Prowess Intimidation Knocking Sixth Sense Appetite Energy Techniques Food Honor Techniques Trivia *Needle's Gourmet Cells, Appetite Energy, Appetite Force,Food Honor and Food Immersion have been granted permission for by an admin. Quotes Category:Male Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Gourmet Researcher Category:Gourmet Coliseum Participant Category:Bishokuya Category:Food Honor User